


First Encounters

by legg



Series: Oriath AU! [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blowjobs, First time bjs, M/M, NSFW, Smut, just a lil somethin on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legg/pseuds/legg
Summary: Ciel's first indecent encounter with King Michaelis. A small side fic for my Oriath AU!





	First Encounters

“I say, what a _fine_ reward you are,” the King’s dangerous eyes studied the boy’s form greedily as he circled him. He stopped and reached for the boy, grabbing his thin wrist and bringing it up to examine him closer. “So _fragile._ You’re practically skin and bones, little one,” he smirked, stomach igniting as he watched the smaller male flinch at his touch and words. “How many years did you say you were?”

“I-I am sixteen years of age, my King,” his voice wavered, timid voice contrasting bold blue eyes. “Seventeen this winter.”

Michaelis hummed, letting his hand trail up the boy’s boney arm and sharp collarbones, eventually coming to rest at his throat where he used his fingers to tilt Ciel’s chin up. “Your name,” he began, mahogany eyes locking onto azure ones, “It is French, correct? No slave has ever been given such a beautiful name,” the King leaned in close, his breath ghosting over the boy’s china face, “At least none that I have come to encounter.”

Ciel nodded shakily, body shivering in his barely there tattered robes. “Y-Yes, my mother named me. I suppose it could be considered beautiful, though I think of it as just a name.”

 _“Your mother,_ you say?” the man circled his arms around the boy’s small frame, drawing him flush to his broad chest as he craned his neck to access the smooth skin of the slave’s neck. “Could you be referring to the same woman that _so willingly_ sold you into slavery? How much did you sell for, 10 pounds?” he nibbled on the sensitive skin, “No, you are _far too fair_ for 10 measly pounds. _Perhaps it was 20 then,”_

Tears stung cerulean orbs at the words. The fucking _audacity_ of this man! Ciel felt his stomach flutter as he tilted his head to allow the King better access. In a bout of courage and stupidity, he cleared his throat.

“20 pounds? Come now, dearest King, I am a _courtesan,_ not some cheap _harlot,”_ he sighed heart dropping to his stomach in fear when he felt Michaelis still against him. “Here I had assumed that you weren’t a cheap man…”

Amusement outweighed irritation in Michaelis’ gut as he pulled away to look down at the boy. He thought it was bold of the boy to talk to the him in such a way, since he had to tilt his head so far back just to meet his chocolate eyes. Pet’s didn’t talk to their Masters that way. Slaves don’t speak so boldly.

“That’s _quite_ the mouth you have, Pet,” he mused, bringing a hand to clamp down forcefully on the boy’s sharp shoulder. “Let’s see what else it is capable of…” a menacing smile split his features as he flexed his long fingers, _“On your knees.”_

With a quick shove, Ciel was sent to the floor, his knees smacking the concrete painfully. Said boy let out a yelp upon contact, squeezing his eyes shut, a few tears gliding down his face as he opened them only to be met with the man’s groin. The King sat back on his bed, the plush material giving under his weight. _“Go on, now.”_ it was more of a command than encouragement.

Knowing he would only be met with severe punishment, Ciel complied. Shakily reaching forward to Michaelis’ nether regions, he let his small palm feel the bulge in his trousers, the fabric warm due to an evident erection. Curious, having never done something like this before, he slowly undid the garment, peeling it down so that he could expose the King. Ciel took his time, silently mapping out the new sight of fair skin, his eyes wide and seemingly innocent as he tilted his head to take in all angles.

“You act as if this is new to you, _Courtesan._ Lest you _desire_ punishment, I advise you to _get on with it,”_ the King hated repeating himself.

Nodding quick, he slid a closed fist gently down the shaft, marveling quietly at the temperature and texture of it. It was far larger than he had anticipated. The slave let his hand glide up and down the cock, his hand brushing against the small soft patch of midnight hair at collected at the base, his wrist circling at the tip experimentally. Ciel bent forward, the intense gaze of the King above him doing little to reassure him, letting his pink tongue dart out to caress the head. He made a mental note of the taste, the flavor of salt barely noticeable. It was bearable, far less unpleasant than originally thought. Not minding the taste, he allowed his entire mouth to engulf the appendage, taking in a good half of Michaelis’ cock before gagging. 

“Come, Pet,” the King laced his strong ivory fingers through soft locks of slate, _“Take me in.”_

Ciel looked up, tear-brimmed eyes locking with his Master’s as he nodded slightly, a delicate hand coming to rest at the base of the member. He gripped the base, massaging it, as he rested the other hand on his King’s right thigh for support, bobbing his head up and down the length. The boy tried his best to relax his throat, whimpering as the tip collided with the back of his sensitive column with every stroke. He shifted on his knees, the obscene wet noises his lips created on the man’s cock sending blood rushing to his own throbbing shaft.

The King noticed his movements. “Do you wish to touch yourself, slave? Haah, you can, I’ll allow it,” he sighed, shallow pants leaving his barely-parted lips, _“That’s it, good girl,”_ he praised.

His King’s words fell upon deaf ears. The boy’s mind was far too clouded, the reality of the man’s hips bucking that beautiful cock into his virgin mouth was overwhelming. _“M-Mmhn,”_ a shaky moan sent vibrations up and down the cock, much to the King’s delight.

 _“Mmn,_ that’s – _aaah_ – that’s good, my darling Pet,” the King’s praise, whether it was sincere or not, sent pleasurable shocks up and down Ciel’s spine. The praise fueled the desire fire in his belly, and he greedily took more of him in, cheeks hollowing, head moving faster. _“Ooh…”_ a sharp hiss, _“Just_ like that. What a good girl you are,”

The King’s end was near, and he found his legs twitching when he felt a hand brush his scrotum. _“Enough,”_ his command was rushed. The boy detached himself, looking up in confusion. 

“M-My King?” 

_“On the bed,”_ the King gave no time for reaction as he grabbed the boy, hoisted him up, only to throw him onto the plush bed. “Let me see you. Let me see what is _mine._ Perhaps I shall give you a reward.” his hand reached for the slave’s robes, pulling the string and undoing it. “Good girl, so obedient for me, so compliant. _Obedience is rewarded, Pet.”_

The man stilled, head tilting in shock, cherry eyes widening under furrowed brows as he gazed down. There, standing proudly, sat a smaller, paler member. He let his eyes travel over the expanse of skin, appreciating the ivory perfection, before coming to focus on the appendage once more. _“You…”_

The boy’s long legs shook with fear. _God, what if the King was displeased?_ He would throw him out, send him to be some dirty lowlife’s harlot, or even worse, _send him back to Anveres._ He felt his skin heat up and pale at the same time, the possibility of his death very likely, should the man find this fact unbecoming.

The tremors in his body increased in volume as he saw a smirk creep onto the dark King’s face, his features laced with lust and mischief. “My, boy… _Won’t this be interesting?”_

**Author's Note:**

> i felt in the mood to write some, and im working on chapter 2 now! this is _slowly_ coming along, thank you for patience and support xx


End file.
